Etincelle de vie
by FleurDuParadis
Summary: La Guerre. Le sang. La haine. La douleur. Le desespoir. Total ?


Je la fixe. Elle est sombre, trop. Cheveux plats, yeux ternes, mine défaite. Aucun sourire ne vient égayer son visage émacié.

Marqué par de trop nombreuses épreuves, de trop nombreuses pertes, de trop nombreuses souffrances.

Je la fixe encore, plus intensément. Elle doit sentir un regard sur elle, alors elle tourne la tête, suspicieuse. Ses yeux finissent par s'accrocher aux miens, et mon cœur frémit.

Noirceur, vide et douleur.

Je détourne le regard. Je pensais que rien ne pourrait la briser, qu'elle était forte. Tromperie. La guerre la ronge, le sang la hante, les morts ne lui laissent aucun répit, pas plus que les vivants.

Je voudrais lui redonner cette gaité qui, dans un passé pas si lointain que ça, ne la quittait jamais. Ancienne étincelle de vie qui brillait pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Morte avec eux.

Même la façon dont elle se tient reflète la douleur qui palpite en elle, insatiable. Elle marche, elle danse, à la façon des fantômes d'un autre temps.

Aucune énergie n'émane d'elle, elle semble détachée de tout. Véritable gouffre aux profondeurs abyssales, c'est son cœur qui est mort.

Je sais qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une raison de vivre.

Vengeance.

Si elle n'est pas déjà partie, c'est dans l'unique espoir de pouvoir venger les siens.

Cette quête a perverti son âme si pure auparavant, pourtant, je sais qu'elle n'est pas un monstre. Seulement une femme brisée.

Folie, horreur et atrocités. C'est la Guerre.

Elle n'aurait pas du avoir à vivre cela. Elle, innocente jeune fille à la peau blanche et aux lèvres pleines, au sourire étincelant et aux yeux pétillants, elle n'aurait pas du devenir cette jeune femme terne et résignée qui se tient au milieu de la pièce, contemplant le macabre spectacle d'un hôpital de fortune rempli d'innombrables blessés, dont beaucoup déjà presque morts.

Sang rougeoyant à la lueur des chandelles, trainée sombre sur un drap immaculé.

Flamme de haine dans ses yeux. Je sens la lionne qui s'est réveillée en elle, fugacement. Elle se dirige précipitamment vers un lit, sur lequel repose un homme, couvert de sang. Sur son bras, la Marque.

Elle luit comme un mauvaise présage sur la peau blanche du Mangemort, douloureux rappel des atrocités qui sont commises au-dehors. Hermione la fixe avec un dégout et une hargne que je n'aurait pas cru possible chez elle.

Ténèbres, haine et violence.

Voilà ce qu'a engendré Lord Voldemort, Celui qui n'aurait pas dû être.

Détruite. Elle l'est. Totalement. Et pourtant, je voudrais participer à sa reconstruction, je voudrais être le pilier qui lui permettra de revivre.

Amers désirs qui meurent vite, soufflés par un profond désespoir. Il ne reste pas tellement plus en moi qu'en elle, si ce n'est quelques cendres, éparses et bien trop volatiles.

Elle jette un dernier regard méprisant à l'homme étendu devant elle, et, résignée, elle commence à lui appliquer les premiers soins. Cherchant son pouls, effleurant son cou, elle aboie des ordres brefs, et une infirmière, jeune et éplorée, rapplique bientôt à ses côtés, apeurée mais déterminée. A deux, elles luttent contre l'hémorragie qui prend possession du Mangemort, et bientôt, le voilà hors de danger.

Douce lumière éthérée, étoile descendue du firmament, tournoyant, répandant la vie dans son sillage.

Je la trouve belle.

Lorsqu'elle s'active pour sauver des vies, ses cheveux indomptés virevoltent autour d'elle en un ballet incessant, et lorsque, rageusement, elle replace quelques mèches gênantes derrière son oreille.

Uniforme blanc de pureté, neutre dans ses conceptions.

Quand elle soigne, Hermione ressemble à un ange. Bienfaitrice créature venue des cieux, vêtue de neige, elle ne se préoccupe pas de la condition de la victime, et allié ou ennemi, sans distinction, elle tente de sauver des vies.

Comme si elle avait eu vent de mes pensées, elle relève brusquement la tête, et ses yeux plongent dans les miens avec une brutalité déconcertante. Elle me toise, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit à travers moi.

Gris contre brun, glace contre feu, nos regards s'affrontent.

Je sens les pulsations de mon cœur sourdre douloureusement dans mes tempes, à un rythme effréné. Mon univers se réduit désormais à deux orbes flamboyant, fixant les miens avec une rage de vivre que je croyais disparue à jamais.

Passion, haine et douleur.

Incompréhension, déception et regrets.

Je vois en elle la jeune femme déboussolée, profondément blessée par une Guerre sanglante qui n'aurait jamais du avoir eu lieu, je distingue dans ses iris une fragilité qui m'était encore inconnue, et je ressens soudainement l'irrépressible besoin de la protéger, de la tenir dans mes bras pour ne jamais la lâcher et lui éviter ainsi d'avoir à affronter la terreur et l'horreur qui règnent en Angleterre.

Mon regard gagne encore en intensité, et elle finit par tressaillir.

Je ne sais ce qu'elle y a lu, mais un petit sourire vient éclairer son visage, et mon cœur tressaute dans ma poitrine.

Sur ses lèvres se dessine un mot, un seul :

« Bientôt ».

Douce promesse à l'arrière goût sucré.

Qui suffit à me plonger dans un état de béatitude assez avancé. J'imagine très bien l'air niais qui a dut se lire sur mon visage, et elle étouffe un petit rire, qui malgré la distance qui nous sépare, résonne à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodie.

En plus d'avoir sauvé mon âme, c'est mon cœur qu'elle a dérobé.

La contemplant une dernière fois, je ne peux n'empêcher de constater que malgré ses traits tirés et ses larges cernes, ses yeux ne sont plus aussi ternes qu'auparavant, et j'y distingue un léger pétillement qui me réchauffe le cœur.

Tendresse, affection.

Amour ?

J'espère pouvoir demeurer à ses côtés et combler ses failles, apaiser sa tristesse. Je veux l'envelopper d'un amour inconditionnel, je veux pouvoir soulager sa souffrance, et la promesse qu'elle m'a offerte m'indique que je suis sur la bonne voie, comme la fugace étincelle que j'ai aperçue dans ses yeux me le confirme.


End file.
